Life on Gallifrey
by Hamaru Namikaze
Summary: A series of short drabbles/oneshots focusing on the lives of Theta Sigma, Koschei, and Ushas on Gallifrey. Non-Slash, R&R Plz
1. Dares and Pranks Part 1

Dares and Pranks Part 1

In the Prydon Academy, loud explosions, screams, and laughter rang out from a quantum chemistry classroom. Seconds later the door of said classroom flew open, letting thick black smoke escape into the spotless corridor. The angry voice of Borusa could be heard over the noisy ruckus of the class as he yelled out.

"THETA!"

Wind roughed up his short brown hair and his robe billowed out behind him as the young Gallifreyan, known as Theta Sigma, ran as fast as he could away from the classroom. He could hear a few of the guards chasing after him. Snickering, he took a right turn and continued running down another corridor.

Earlier that day, his friend Koschei had dared him to pull a prank on Borusa during quantum chemistry class. Up for the challenge and a bit of fun, he had accepted the terms of the dare. However, now the fun was quickly disappearing as he briefly looked behind him to see that the guards were catching up.

Suddenly, he felt a hard tug on the sleeve of his robe and he tumbled sideways through an open doorway of another classroom, "Hey! Watch it!" he cried out.

"Nice to see you too, Theta. Now hush!" said Koschei's voice as the classroom door closed with a small click, the sounds of the guards passing by muffled.

"Next time, I dare you, Koschei, to prank Borusa!"


	2. Dares and Pranks Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.

**A/N: **I give a bigthank-you to those who have reviewed/story alerted.

Dares and Pranks Part 2

Frustrated, Theta crumbled up the parchment that he was writing on and threw it over his shoulder. The ball of parchment sailed through the air and landed on the neatly made bed. Grabbing a new sheet of parchment, he was about to redo what he was working on, but he heard knocking on his door.

"Theta, open up!" came Koschei's voice from the other side of the door.

Letting out a sigh, Theta got up from his seat and made his way over to the door. He grasped the handle and pulled it open, "What could you possibly want from me at this time of night?" he asked.

"I need to borrow that animal of yours that you call a pet," said Koschei as he walked into the room.

"Why do you need her?" Theta asked in a wary tone.

Koschei wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled him in close, "Because you dared me to prank Borusa and I will need your animal to do that. I'm going to sneak into Borusa's office and leave the animal in there. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah," said Theta.

"Good. Now give me the animal."

"Fine. Just bring her back and make sure Ushas doesn't get a hold of her. You know how Ushas can be with animals and her... experimental tendencies," said Theta as he extracted his pet out from underneath his bed and handed her over to Koschei. The animal had reddish-silver fur, six legs, and it looked somewhat like a koala.

"Are you coming?" Koschei asked.

"No, I have some formulas to finish."

"More fun for me then."

The morning light from the twin suns shone through the windows of Borusa's office and filled the room. A reddish-silver furred Flubble contently laid on the desk, chewing on parchment that it had found. While still chewing the parchment, the Flubble glanced up with cute, dark eyes as the door swung open. Borusa walked in and then froze on the spot when he saw the messy state of his office. For a moment, Time Lord and Flubble locked glazes, while the latter still chewed on parchment.


	3. The Constant Sound of Drums

The Constant Sound of Drums

After retrieving the pet Flubble from Borusa's office when he had the chance and returning it to his friend, Koschei headed straight for his room. He was in no mood to stay and chat with his friend or anyone else for that matter.

Stepping into his room, he closed the door and locked it. Groaning, he slid down the door that he was leaning against and landed on the floor, his eyes tightly shut and his hands over his ears.

_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap._

There it was, the damn blasted four beat tune always going on and on, never stopping. Ever since he turned 8 years old and looked upon the Untempered Schism.

_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap._

Gripping his short black hair very tightly, he shifted his position so that now he lied on his side on the floor. Most days the drumming was at a tolerable level, but today it wasn't. Today it was excruciatingly loud and he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap._

Tears slid past his closed eyelids and fell down his face as he started sobbing. The drumming was driving him mad and he wanted it to stop. It hurt so much.

_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap._

"J-Just stop! Stop! MAKE IT STOP!" he half-sobbed, half-screamed out.


	4. Koschei's Ghost Story

**A/N: **I had to re-write this chapter three times. I hope that it came out alright. And thank-you to those who have reviewed/favorited/story alerted.

Koschei's Ghost Story

_Long ago a renegade Time Lord named Renolda and his younger brother stole a TARDIS and together they left Gallifrey. They wandered through time and space stealing and acquiring various artifacts from countless number of different planets._

_One day their TARDIS materialized on a small planet. Pulling the hoods of their cloaks up, they stepped out into the cold, rainy night. The two brothers started walking down the road heading towards a town off in the distance. _

_As they walked, they heard the wet sound of footsteps following behind them. However, when they looked back they saw nothing there. When they continued on walking, they heard the footsteps again. Once again they stopped, turned around, and looked back only to find nothing there. When the two Time Lords turned back towards the direction they were headed in, they suddenly came face to face with a mysterious cloaked figure._

"AAAHHHH!" Drax screamed loudly as he fell back off the log he was sitting on. His classmate, Koschei had just suddenly popped out right in front of his face when they came to the mysterious figure part of the story.

"Ahahaha, looks like somebody lost one of their regenerations. Is the story too spooky for you?" Ushas teased Drax.

Trying to will the erratic beating of his hearts to slow down, Drax got up from the ground and sat back on the log, "No," he lied.

"Oh, come on. Let Koschei get back to his story," said Theta as he threw a few sticks into the crackling fire.

Koschei smirked and continued on with his story.

_The mysterious figure slowly pulled a medium sized blood red jewel from her pocket and held it up so that the two Time Lords could see it._

"_I have been awaiting your arrival and I have been told to give you this jewel," she rasped as she handed the jewel to Renolda._

_Renolda took the jewel and examined it. It was shaped like a diamond and in the center he could see something black and it was pulsating. He wanted to question the mysterious figure about it, but when he looked up there was no sign of her._

"_Come on, let's get going," Renolda told his brother as he pocketed the jewel and resumed walking down the wet road._

_A black mist rose out of Renolda's pocket, travelled up the sleeve of his cloak, and entered into him through his mouth. Afterwords a sinister grin appeared on his face. _

"Uh-oh!" gulped Drax.

"Black mist in a jewel, seriously?" Ushas said

Folding his arms across his chest, Koschei sat down upon his sleeping bag and snapped, "Hey, if you don't like my story then let's hear yours."

"Aww, but I want to find out what happens next," Theta moaned.

Koschei tore his glaring gaze from Ushas and instead glared at the fire crackling away in front of him. After a minute of contemplating he resumed his story.

_Later that night the two brothers' TARDIS dematerialized leaving behind a burning town in its __wake. In the console room the two brothers fought, but the being that possessed Renolda won when he threw the younger brother out of the space-time machine and into the Time Vortex. However the victory was short lived when suddenly the space-time machine lurched sending Renolda into the __Time Vortex as well. _


	5. The Terror of Temporal Machanic Tests

The Terror of Temporal Machanic Tests

Bright sunlight shone through the windows of the Temporal Mechanics classroom. Even with the hot, sweltering, summer heat outside, the Prydon Academy's cooling system kept the classroom's temperature at a comfortable level. All around the sounds of students' writing utensils on parchment filled the otherwise silent room. Near the front of the classroom the teacher, a short, stooped, elderly man roamed about, silently observing his students as they worked on the test he had given them.

At a table at the back of the classroom, Drax was hunched over his test staring blankly at the questions scrawled across the parchment. Most of the questions were about situations involving different types of paradoxes. While they were not particularly hard questions if one paid attention during their last few lessons or studied before the test, he was finding it difficult to write down answers. Absentmindedly he began to tap the end of his writing implement on the table.

After a few minutes a familiar voice from across the table hissed, "Would you stop that damn tapping!"

He looked up from his piece of parchment to find Ushas glaring angrily at him, "S-sorry," he nervously whispered back and with a sigh of hopelessness he went back to staring at his test.

As minutes went by the feeling of dread and hopelessness grew. Try as he might, he just couldn't remember anything from last night's study session. Why, in the name of Rassilon, was he finding it so hard to focus? And why did his classmates have to write so loud?

Letting out another sigh, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his robes and picked his writing implement back up. Starting at the top of his parchment, he looked through the questions again. It was when he got near the bottom that he found a question that he could finally answer. A small smile graced his lips as he started to write. He had half of his answer written when suddenly the raspy voice of their teacher called out.

"Time's up! Before you leave for your next class make sure that you all turn your tests back in to me."

Oblivious to his classmates as they got up from their seats to turn in their tests and leave, he looked down at his nearly blank test, crossed out his unfinished answer, and groaned. His grade for the class this semester was going to take a huge hit.


End file.
